Regret of the Rose
by Phoebe Murdivine
Summary: Story says that if you place a wish to a bottle, and send it out to the ocean, it is gonna come true. Flavio and Luciano both agree this is stupid. 2P!Germany/2P!Italy heavily weighing on the story - but this is some brotherly bonding. Prequel to the rpgmaker game Darkness of the Rose made by Sabbybina. No warnings, just some language.


„I have no idea why did I let you drag me out here."  
„Because I am your big brother, and you listen to me.

„..."  
„...I'm going home."  
Flavio grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him further down the shore. Luciano didn't even struggle that much against it, and out of all things, this worried Flavio the most.  
„I should be home either way. What if he comes back?"  
„Kuro is watching over the area. If he turns up, he will call, and we will get my helicopter straight back to your home."  
„That is not your helicopter, that's Spain's."  
„Details, details."

There were humans on the beach, and Flavio kept a hand on Luciano's arm, to keep him from doing anything rash.  
Which usually was like trying to tame a wild wolf but that day, Luciano barely even seemed to register the people.  
Flavio was really starting to worry at this point.  
„You know, Spain told me that there's a custom in this area, you know."  
„Oh god, are you now gonna tell me fairytales? I'm a bit too old for that, Flavio."  
„Shut up and listen, you little brat."  
„I am taller than you."  
„Who cares? You are still beneath me."  
He received a glare from Luciano, but still no real blowing up. No flying knives, no sharp comeback, and he still didn't yank away his arm from Flavio's hands.  
Yep. He was definitely worried now.  
„Anyways. They say that if you place a wish into a bottle, and let it out to the sea... it will come true."  
„That's stupid."  
Flavio smiled, and finally let go of Luciano's arm.  
„It is. Wanna be stupid just a little?"

Flavio definitely didn't want to get his clothes wet, so he carefully took off his shoes, socks, and folded up the legs of his trousers. Luciano didn't bother with it, just walked in the water, just as he was.  
Both of them had a bottle in their hands, and Luciano was glaring at his own like it did some kind of offense to him.  
And then turned that glare to Flavio.  
„This is still stupid."  
„And I still agree with you."  
„What the fuck did you even write in yours?"  
Flavio grinned wild.  
„I asked for the latest Gucci collection of course."  
„...idiota."  
„Pot. Kettle. Black."  
Flavio just threw the bottle into the water.  
„This is probably bad for the envoirement, though."  
„Cry me a fucking river. You are the one who already threw away your stupid bottle."  
There was a hitch in Luciano's voice, which made Flavio turn around and look at his brother.  
Luciano was looking down, his hair covering his eyes, and his knuckles were turning white as he was gripping his bottle tight.  
And there were tears dripping down on his face.  
„Luciano..."  
„What if I sent him to his death, Flavio?"  
Luciano's hands were trembling, and Flavio just stepped closer, putting his hands over his brother's hands.  
„Luciano that's not..."  
„But what it is? What if... what if this time, he doesn't come back to me?"  
His voice dropped to barely more than a whisper when he finished his sentence, and Flavio just sighed.  
„Fratellino. Look at me" he waited until Luciano did what he asked. „If there's something I know about that idiot... it's that he always goes back to you. He had defied death once already. For you. He came back for you, and you know it. And he will, I'm sure of it."  
„But what if Allen killed him?"  
„Luciano. Allen wants to hit you when it hurts you the most. If he had killed Lutz.. he would have already thrown his mutilated body at you."  
Obviously that wasn't the best thing to say as Luciano lightly trembled at his words.  
„So why didn't he come back yet? Maybe he... changed his mind?  
„Now that's even stupider than placing wishes in glass bottles."  
Now that made Luciano smile a little.  
„You are an idiot, Flavio."  
Flavio smiled back, letting go of Luciano's hands, and stepping back  
„You are welcome, little brother. Now. Throw that bottle in already so we can get out of the water."  
Luciano wiped his face with the sleeves of his shirt, and put on his determined face, while looking at the bottle.  
„If I'm doing this stupid shit, this better work."  
And he just threw the bottle as far as he could.  
The brothers were quiet for a few seconds, and then it was Luciano who turned away from the horizon.  
„I want to go home now."  
Flavio nodded.  
„Alright, fratello. Let's go."


End file.
